Memories
by Cheryblosom-chan
Summary: Zuko's spending his and Mai's anniversary with the Gaang...and he's way down. When Katara steps in for comfort, will he be able to share his most treasured memory? And what's Mai thinking while in her lonely prison cell today?


**Takes place shortly after the Boiling Rock episode, and Azula hasn't found the Air Temple yet. I came up with this idea a while ago and thought I'd share it.**

_The flashback isn't in Zuko's exact words. It's in my words._

**~The Western Air Temple, normal P.O.V.**

Zuko and Aang were in their usual training area practicing their bending as they did every day. It was almost time for dinner and it was also getting dark. Zuko noticed this and stopped to relax his chi, then turned to the Avatar who followed suit.

"So, Sifu Hotman, what time are we training tomorrow?" Aang asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"For the last time, stop calling me that! And I'm not training with you tomorrow…" The prince answered.

"Huh, but we train every day! You know I don't have a lot of time, and I need to master Fire! What's the matter?"

"What do I look like, your baby sitter? Surely by now you can practice on your own. Besides tomorrow just isn't a good day for me alright. Now come on it looks like dinner's ready."

Aang followed Zuko over to the rest of the Gaang to get their long awaited food. While Zuko sat off to eat by himself like he usually did, Aang ate his food in quiet confusion while the others laughed and talked. Katara was the first to notice her friend's unusual demeanor.

"Aang, are you ok? You look kind of deep in thought about something." The Waterbender asked, placing her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

He looked at her, "Well, I asked Zuko what time we were going to train tomorrow, and he said that I had to practice on my own instead."

Sokka heard the Avatar's words, "Ok did he say why?"

"No, he just said that tomorrow wasn't a good day for him. I guess it must be a personal thing." Aang replied, picking at his rice.

"Tell you what Aang, I'll talk to him tomorrow and find out why he's so down," Katara offered, "How does that sound?"

"Do you want me to help? You know he'll try to lie to you." Toph said, with a smirk.

"No thanks Toph, but I'll call if I need you."

"You really want to do that for me, Katara?" Aang said.

Said girl smiled, "Sure, if anything you're not ready to train on your own. I might not entirely trust him, but you need him to help you, and I'll make sure to find out the truth. I'll do it tomorrow after breakfast ok?"

The Avatar nodded in approval and began feeding Momo clumps of uneaten rice. After a while, everyone had eaten and was now asleep for the night.

**~The next morning.**

Aang sat up on Appa's leg and yawned, curse the Firebenders' need to rise with the sun! Avatar or not, _nobody_ should be up this early. As he started to do some stretches, he noticed Zuko come out of the Temple into the clearing, where everyone else was still sleeping. The exiled prince didn't seem to notice Aang was awake. He was carrying a small package, and he started walking towards another clearing that used to be a prayer field. Quietly, Aang watched waiting to see if something exciting would happen, but obviously not much. About an hour and a half later, the sun had completely risen and Katara was up cooking breakfast. Everyone else was going about their daily routine, including giving Appa a big bundle of hay.

"Katara, you're still going to go talk to Zuko right?" Aang asked, giving her his, now empty, bowl.

"Of course, but do you know where he is?"

"Over in the old prayer field, he had a small box with him but he didn't notice I was awake."

Katara smiled her thanks, finished cleaning up, and went to find Zuko. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in the grassy clearing cross-legged, examining something in his hand. Ever so carefully, the Water Tribe girl crept over to him from behind, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. It didn't work.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked making her jump.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why Aang is forced to train alone today." She answered, with forced patience; she still wasn't used to having him around.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Like you actually care."

"Not about you, but I do care about Aang! And he has a right to know anyway," Then she noticed the object in his hands, "What's that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it's part of why you won't train today isn't it?"

Zuko turned the lightest shade of red, "Maybe…"

Katara sat down next to him, "Just show it to me already. It's not like I'm going to break it or anything."

Zuko hesitated, and finally gave in. He held out the object for her to see. It was just a rock? Wait…this is a lava rock, very common in the Fire Nation, but was it just her eyes playing tricks on her or was this rock…heart-shaped? With a 'Z+M' carved into the front.

"What's this for?" Katara asked, still comprehending the situation.

"It was a gift, from someone very special to me." Zuko replied.

She raised an eyebrow, "From who? Your girlfriend?"

He nodded and she immediately disregarded her comment with an 'oh.'

"I know you're going to ask, I didn't want to train today because today is our anniversary of becoming a couple. I just want to be alone…" He said, "Now please leave and no I don't care if you tell Aang. It's like you said, he does have a right to know and I'm sorry."

As she turned to walk away, Katara looked back at Zuko to see that looked _really _down. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sympathy for him actually. She didn't trust him completely yet, but hearing about this made him seem…what was the word? Oh yeah, human. She went back and relayed her findings to Aang.

"So that's what that was!" The Avatar exclaimed in realization.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Remember when Zuko captured me on his ship after I met you? Well, when I was going to escape, I had to get my staff from his room first. But while I was in there he found me and we fought for a while. Before I left, I saw a rock, like the one you described, near his bed. But I didn't know if it had meaning until now! This makes sense; I forgive him. Well, I'm going to go practice, see you!" With that he ran off to the practice area.

Katara looked back to where Zuko was, and against all natural instinct, she went back to him.

"I told you already, Katara, I just want to be alone." Were his first words when she arrived.

She deliberately sat down with him, "My mom taught me that when you're upset the best thing is to have someone to talk to. So, which one of your sister's friends was your girlfriend?"

"Mai," He answered, "I thought you didn't trust me."

"Maybe I don't, but nobody should have to be alone like this."

He sighed, "You're persistent you know that?"

She shrugged, "It's one of the best things about me. So when did Mai give you that?"

"The night we became a couple three years ago, before my banishment."

She smiled a little, "I'm guessing with her current attitude she must've changed while you were gone."

Zuko shook his head, "No, but I can see why you would say that. You've seen Mai as this gloomy, boring, depressing person, but trust me when we're alone together…she's the exact opposite."

"So she's only herself when alone with you? She must really care about you then," Katara said, "How did you become a couple?"

Zuko was shocked at her question, but relayed the story to her.

_Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula were attending the annual Festival of Fire. This was a special occasion to show the Fire Nation's greatness. Zuko was not with them though, he was going to get something._

"_Mai, I noticed you're looking awfully pretty in those clothes, they could be brighter though. Are you trying to impress someone?" Ty Lee asked knowingly._

"_Oh shut up, it's a festival so you're saying that I can't wear something nice that I picked out myself for once?" Mai replied._

_Azula rolled her eyes, while Ty Lee chattered on about how beautiful the decorations were. Mai on the other hand was deep in thought._

"_Hey, you want to get some ice cream?" Ty Lee asked._

"_Sure." Azula said._

"_I'll pass on that one, but I'll meet you two here later, I'm going to go explore." Mai said, before going their separate ways._

_As she walked, Mai spotted something on the ground next to a bench. She picked it up. It was a common lava rock, but it was heart-shaped? She decided to keep it. She continued walking until she ran into Zuko, who had just come out of a store._

"_Whoa! Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here." He apologized._

"_It's ok really, I'm here with your sister and Ty lee, but I'll be going back to them later. What do you have there?" Mai asked, pointing to the box he had with him._

"_Oh this is um; it's nothing special, just something I picked up."_

"_I see," She started walking ahead._

"_Wait! Where are you going?" Zuko asked, starting to follow her._

_Mai turned to him with a small smirk, "Are you coming with me? I was going to take a walk."_

_With that, she turned to face forward and kept walking. He followed her with an almost dreamy look in his eyes. They walked in comfortable silence, only talking when necessary, until finally reaching their destination; a small hill with a fully bloomed Fire Blossom tree on top. They stopped to rest here for a while. Finally, Mai knew what she was going to do with that rock she picked up. When Zuko wasn't looking, she pulled it out along with one of her best knives and carved something into the front. Then, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention._

"_What is it?" Zuko asked._

_Mai held out the rock, "You can have it, I don't want it."_

_He took it from her and noted its distinctive shape, along with the engraving…which nearly made his heart stop! Their initials were carved in the front. He glanced over to see her averting her gaze away from him, with a light blush tinting her pale skin. Zuko put the rock away and pushed the box towards her._

"_That's for you…" He said, shyly avoiding her eyes._

_Mai opened the box to reveal a set of wrist holsters for her knives._

"_You got these for me?" She asked putting one on to check size._

"_Well yeah, I even had to ditch the Imperial Guards just to go buy them. I figured they'd be useful at some point. How do they feel?"_

_She smiled a very rare warm smile and said, "They feel great, thank you."_

_Then the fireworks show started and everyone stopped to watch. Explosions of red, gold, and orange danced across the starry night sky. As Zuko and Mai watched the show, their minds were wondering. Finally, their eyes rested on each other. Slowly, their eyes became half-lidded as they leaned in; resulting in their lips meeting for the first time._

"And that's how it happened. It was that night, three years ago today." Zuko said.

"I see; where is she now?" Katara asked.

"She's being held prisoner at the Boiling Rock for betraying Azula," He sighed heavily, "If I had taken her here with me…that wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Mai means a lot to you doesn't she?"

Zuko nodded.

Katara smiled, "Maybe you are human after all, and if you anyone to talk to, just call me alright?"

With that, she left.

**~Meanwhile, at the Boiling Rock.**

Mai was lying quietly on her mat staring at the tinted red ceiling. Dang, life in this prison sucks. No worse, karma sucks. Yeah that's better. You know what, screw that life sucks all together. Why didn't she go with Zuko? Life wouldn't be as boring if he had just taken her with him. The girl sighed and turned over onto her side to face her cell door.

"_Oh, Zuko I wonder how you're doing today. Heck you probably remembered our anniversary today. You're always so sweet like that. I miss you, and I hope you miss me too. Don't get me wrong I'm still mad at you for leaving me to join the Avatar…but hey what can you do you know? We're at war anyway; not the best time to have a relationship. Strangely enough, even through everything that's happened since you left me again; I can't help but still love you. You were my best friend as a kid, and now…you're still the love of my life." _

**~End.**

**Random idea sorry, I won't be working over this week because of the holidays! Sorry! Well, Merry Christmas everyone!**

**P.S.- I'll still be checking for reviews and other updates.**

**Sakura**


End file.
